


【Feanor/Fingolfin】黑色梦中

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 久远存档。私设 芬熊和费费在中洲相遇。芬国昐率族人抵达米斯林后，费诺带长子（其实是梅斯罗斯硬要跟随父亲一道）来到米斯林湖北岸看望芬国昐/芬巩。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 6





	【Feanor/Fingolfin】黑色梦中

**Author's Note:**

> 久远存档。  
> 私设 芬熊和费费在中洲相遇。  
> 芬国昐率族人抵达米斯林后，费诺带长子（其实是梅斯罗斯硬要跟随父亲一道）来到米斯林湖北岸看望芬国昐/芬巩。

得知那个消息的时候，梅斯罗斯看到父亲的灰眸一闪，但随即暗淡下去。

他挥挥手示意通报的侍卫离开。他无法知悉父亲此刻所思所想，但更为困扰他的是另一个念头。

他急迫地想要知晓芬巩的情况。

片刻沉默后，他开口：“Atar,叔父已带领族人穿越了希斯路姆，来到米斯林湖岸驻扎……”

费诺似乎并没有听见长子说话。他转向北方，看着阿瑞恩即将于Arda消失，行经大地下方。

他沉吟道：“Nelyo，我将前往米斯林北岸进行一次拜访，即刻。”

“请让我随您一同前往！”梅斯罗斯几乎是脱口而出。

费诺略带诧异地望了一眼长子，之后用有着艰涩的语气道：“Nelyo，你知道，我们在第二家族的营地里并不受欢迎，你不必……”

同我一起接受怒火和可能的羞辱。

但他并未说出口，费诺未曾料想芬国昐会率领族人渡过冰峡，因而他并未想象也从不屑于思考这些。

但梅斯罗斯的固执与他的父亲如出一辙。

“正是因为身为您的长子，我必须同您前去。”

于是他们轻装简骑，很快来到了第二家族与他们仅一湖之隔的营地。

期间，太阳落下了地平线，米斯林迎来了它的黑夜。

年轻的芬巩似乎并没有因荒原的长途跋涉而磨灭了勇气，他平静地接待了费诺父子。

如果费诺足够仔细便能发现第二家族长子的眼底隐隐透着一股欢欣，与怨怼和疑惑混杂。

他的弟弟特冈始终板着面孔，甚至不愿表达简单的礼节性问候。

他显然强忍着怒火，一刻也无法忍受，于是过了一小会，特冈找了个借口离开了。

费诺开口道：“Findekano，我需要见一见你的父亲。”

芬巩显然有些担忧，他的情绪明显地写在了年轻的面庞上。稍作犹豫，他说：“Atar因为白天的工作已经非常疲累，所以已经睡下了。”

“让我见见他，Finde。”费诺看着他，坚定而温和地说。

费诺没有点亮房间里的灯。他将手中的幽明灯盏放下，借着冷凉苍白的月光看清了房间一隅的木制床上熟睡的精灵。

也许是太过疲惫导致睡眠昏沉或是大工匠的步履极轻，芬国昐并未发觉费诺的进入。

坐在床头，他静静地看着半兄弟微蹙着眉头的睡颜。这不禁让他想念起在提里安的日子。那时他们针锋相对，一个是傲慢的火之魂魄，另一个固执得像一座冰山——只是当时费诺并不知道，火焰终究融化得了冰——他的这个同父异母的弟弟，虽然受到自己不少刻意的忽视与直白的恶意，表面上永远冷静而疏离，却发誓一直追随自己。

那时候他度过的每一个夜晚，也如现在般痛苦吗？

而在那些时日里，他们肩负的，比如今亦轻松百倍。

他曾铸下的大错，如今更为深刻地侵吞着芬国昐的自由，甚至意志。为所有的一切。费诺暗暗思忖。为了他们的族人已经失去和即将失去的一切，今后将不再有新的仇恨与分裂。

昏沉中芬国昐侧过身换了一个不怎么舒服的姿势，他的眉头依旧锁紧，一只手露在被子外攥着拳。

费诺轻轻脱下外袍与靴子，将弟弟揽进怀中。似被这一动作惊醒，芬国昐微微睁开了双眼，但长睫无力地扇动几下又合上了。“Curufinwe.......?”他喃喃道，将身体向热源凑近了几分。“Arakano，是我。”费诺静静等待，但并未再次得到回答。他附身去看，芬国昐已经睡着了。

这是一个长梦。从决定追随兄长离开维林诺的那一日起便常常困扰着他。这是一个关乎亲族屠戮，血与硝烟，黑暗弥漫的梦。

芬国昐身处一片昏暗寂静之中，身无他物，徒劳向前。

他听见火焰隐隐的爆裂声，极远处传来微弱的脚步声与呐喊，饱含悲伤，无奈与狂怒。

多少人从此背弃了亲族，双手沾染同族的鲜血，多少人从此坠入仇恨与怨咒的无尽深渊。

光线仿佛抹上了血液一般黏滑，在整片的暗中极力挣扎，却被吞噬。

他看见前方，死去的人在无声地行走，在光下阴影里走过。他们回头看看他又继续走开，空洞的眼神毫无光泽的注视。

芬国昐想要说话，却无法发声。喉咙干哑，颤抖的声线被一股甜腥堵住。

那个身披战甲的黑发执剑者，在遥不可及的极远之地，在芬国昐目力能及的最远处，高昂着头颅背转身去，离开。

红色的披风在无风的空旷之中飘扬。

一次又一次，在每一个梦境里，他的兄长，都这样毫不留情亦毫不妥协地离去了。

就在他如以往每一次一样即将从那块黑暗之地离开时，一个声音突然响起，在他极静的黑梦中如同惊雷。

“Arakano。”

他转过身去惊异地发现穿着火红袍子的费诺正站在他的身后。

他散发出的热几乎灼伤了他裸露在外的皮肤。

真是奇怪，这样的感觉在梦中竟如此真切。

“那不是我。”费诺看着他，“我未曾离去。”

芬国昐醒来时，太阳才刚刚升起。他发现自己靠在了一处火热的处所。于是他抬头撞上了费诺担忧的眼神。

这可真罕见，他在心里想。

“昨晚你……睡的很不好。”费诺斟酌着用词，最终决定不把“你死死地抱着我”说出口。

他抚上弟弟的侧脸，那双蓝眼睛里弥漫着层叠的汹涌波涛。

然后他便被弟弟一撞。

芬国昐咬上费诺的嘴唇，略带莽撞，似乎想要将复杂的情绪全部倾泻其中。

然后，这个吻变得绵长而温柔。

短暂的相聚，费诺与芬国昐重又踏上各自的路途。

芬国昐假装没有看到梅斯罗斯与芬巩之间百般不舍的粘连目光。

他们都已隐隐预见了什么。

格劳龙与黑暗大敌的坚固高塔在他的眼前一闪而过。但他又回头看了一眼弟弟，后者仍是温和地笑着。

于是他长叹一声，跨上马背，向眼前的命运疾驰而去。

Fin. 

** 【番外，画风突变预警】 **

费诺起了个大早。他径自走出芬国昐为他安排的简单住处。米斯林湖北岸气候偏冷,这令他感觉清醒不少。

诺多的至高王信步于第二家族的营地中,思考起了如何改造这些匆匆搭就的屋宇的问题。 

大概闲散地逛了几圈,费诺拐进一座花园模样的露天建筑。围墙边还堆着一些材料,诸如半个星辰之后的塑像,一些未完成的装饰物。费诺仔细打量起这座园子,花树繁茂,但疏于打理。他皱了皱眉,往更深处走去。

他看见了一座凉亭。 

这时他听见一些轻微的响动,夹杂着似乎刻意压制的絮语。如果不是一个精灵路过,其他生物也许只会将它们认作轻柔的风声。

费诺本不想前去打扰，大概那是两位年轻的恋人吧。

但就在他准备转身离去时，他听见了一声清晰的：“Maitimo……”

梅斯罗斯正笑着从堂弟的嘴唇之间掠夺一颗葡萄。他钳制着芬巩，用舌头撬开堂弟的嘴唇并故意在其上逗留。

不过下一秒红发的精灵就看见了自己的父亲站在亭子的另一头，正对着他们。一脸的……看见格劳龙的表情。

梅斯罗斯含着那颗葡萄，嚼也不是，咽也不是。

但他的堂弟，勇敢的芬巩——虽然他的脸颊上仍带着一丝红晕——举起手中的一串青色发亮的葡萄，笑着对费诺说：“大伯您要来点吗？”

毕竟是诺多族最伟大的工匠，颇具创新精神的费诺当然很快接受了自己的儿子和芬国昐的小子在一起的事实。而且他似乎从这一次小小的意外中领悟到了什么。

半个小时后，费诺正坐在芬国昐身侧与他一起用早餐。芬国昐对兄长大清早的造访并没有什么不满，不过，对于兄长滔滔不绝的关于建设一个欣欣向荣的新米斯林的演讲他只能报以一个淡淡的，略带僵硬的微笑。

费诺阐述着自己的构想，看着芬国昐小口小口地吃着早餐，声音渐渐低了下去。

芬国昐注意到这一点，以为兄长说完了，如释重负但装作温和一笑，顺便叉起一块黄瓜送入口中。

下一刻他的嘴唇便被堵住了。费诺滑腻灵活的舌头已长驱直入。芬国昐惊噎得慌忙推开粘着自己的兄长。

费诺眼带笑意，嚼着嘴里的黄瓜，一边揶揄：“一点也不主动，不像你儿子。”

Fin. 


End file.
